


Ceilings

by sleepy_fl0wers (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Like, M/M, Rated teen and up for some swear words haha, Secret Revealing, Super Light Angst, Trigger Happy Havoc, but she still fixes their messes, byakuya is terrified of feelings, chapter 2 rewrite?, chapter one spoilers too, chapter two motive, implied Celesgiri, kyoko is fucking done with everyone’s bullshit, makoto ain’t taking his bullshit, very very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sleepy_fl0wers
Summary: “Our next motive iiisss...” he did a quite useless dramatic pause, since everyone’s undivided attention had been on him from the very start of his monologue. “Embarrassing moments and secrets! After all, we all have things we don't want anyone to hear, am I right?” A devilish grin plastered on the headmaster’s face, as another one of his signature laughs made its way out of the robot’s throat (if you could really call it that...)The bear then pulled out 13 pieces of paper, each one with a student’s name on it, and proceeded to deliver them. Gasps could be heard around the room, and when Byakuya turned it around to read its content, he could feel his blood going cold.“Byakuya Togami is in love with Makoto Naegi”What. The. Fuck.Hey hey!! This is a songfic with the song Ceilings by Beabadoobee in which we get,,, some soft bois 🥺👉👈
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 15
Kudos: 374
Collections: mhm





	Ceilings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!! If u wanna experience this fic with like,,, extreme accuracy, please listen to Beabadoobee’s song Ceilings (the bedroom sessions though!)
> 
> Please enjoy this!!
> 
> (I hope its not too long I’m sorry-)

Byakuya breathed in.

He exhaled heavily, letting out a tired sigh as the morning announcement rang throughout his room, breaking the comfortable silence that wrapped him up like a child in a comforter.  
He had been awake for around an hour now, sitting in his desk while he read a book.

It's not like there was anything more interesting to do anyways...

He got up, a bittersweet taste in his mouth, engulfing him, trapping him, and as he exited the room and locked it behind him, his constantly neat mind suddenly got hit with realization.

He didn't even know what day it was anymore.

God, he didn't know if they had been trapped there for a month or two days.  
His perception of time was completely and absolutely damaged, his brain fuzzy and glitchy.  
He knew what year it was. Of course he did, and yet he felt completely lost and lonely.

Lonely.

He repeated the word in his mind, until it didn't sound like a word anymore, hoping that way it could acquire a meaning.

He was used to being lonely, he never had friends of any type. 

But this was a different kind of loneliness.

He felt like the only person in the entire world, he felt empty and incomplete, he felt a massive black hole forming in his stomach, and for the first time in years, felt a tiny pinch of fear traveling up his spine.

How weak.

He scoffed at himself and looked at his shoes.

'You weak, useless little nuisance', he insulted himself, along with his newly discovered ability to feel.

Feel.  
Feelings.

These words were still foreign for his mind and inner monologue.  
He knew he couldn't keep lying to himself for much longer and considered digging into his mind and subconscious a bit more...

No.

Not today.

Sentiment is a disadvantage.

Sentiment makes you lose.

Sentiment. Gets. You. Killed.

Just like Maizono.

She was too impatient to think of a plan to escape this place, letting herself be blinded by fear and doubt, and she’s now six feet underground.

He left the red hallway with his usual confident, long strides, and for once, decided to bless the rest of the losers of the game in the dining hall with his magnificent presence.  
He entered the dining hall like he owned the place, slamming open both doors before closing them behind himself, and sat in the farthest table from them. He technically did after all, he was Byakuya Togami.

He immediately heard whispers filling the room.  
Ah. They weren't as stupid as he thought then.

~Love me like a garden filled with flowers~

Toko popped out of nowhere. Great, what an amazing way to start the day...

"M-master! H-how are you t-this beautiful m-morning?" She asked, her stammering as present as always.  
Byakuya could immediately feel the irritation crawling up his throat and exiting his mouth in the form of words.

“My day is certainly none of your business, but if you must know, it has been utterly and completely ruined now that you’ve decided to open your mouth, so stop talking you imbecile.” He answered, poison filling his words just like each day of his miserable life stuck in this place. How was he supposed to feel anyways? Was he supposed to be all giddy and happy like those idiots? Oh no, they were absolutely mental if they thought he would lower himself to their level.

Toko let out a pathetic squeak, as he sat down in the table farthest away from the rest of the “ultimate” students.  
He blinked once, twice, three times in an effort to concentrate. He needed to plan his strategy and he deep down knew it. This was still a game after all.  
He looked across the room, every detail plastering in his brain. The way the swimmer smiled whenever she looked at the marital artist. Or the way the gambler’s ladylike facade disappeared whenever the weird guy spoke his mind about any topic.  
The way the biker looked over the programmer and the moral compass smiled whenever he was near those two.  
The way the weird, dumb clairvoyant looked at everyone, his movements filled with paranoia.  
And-

Oh.

Who was that again?

Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Lucky Student.

With beautiful green eyes... he looked... determined. There was no other word to describe the expression on his face. The same look that made itself present during the class trials. The same expression he used to contradict Byakuya’s statements and solve the murder of Sayaka Maizono.

He was so captivating... the first puzzle Byakuya couldn’t solve in years. He couldn’t bring himself to expect anything from him, like he did with the rest of the supposedly “extraordinary” teenagers in the room.  
And that was the weirdest thing of it all...

Wasn’t Makoto Naegi supposed to be the only untalented and uninteresting player?

Why was he the one Byakuya’s mind was fixed the most upon?

Byakuya breathed in a sharp breath, trying to fix his eyes on something else as quickly as possible. After all, Makoto was simply a peasant, one more of the twelve losers left of the game he was going to win. If there was one thing he had learnt, it was that he mustn't waste his time in people who weren’t worth it.

But suddenly, the picture of Makoto’s eyes flashed upon his mind again.

But it was different now. 

They were different now...

They weren’t filled with hope and light anymore. They weren’t filled with anything. Not even despair. Just a black emptiness as his limp body rested on the floor, stab wounds resting on his chest, and bright pink gracing his pale, lifeless face.

The heir shuddered, and immediately found himself loathing that mental image, deleting it as quickly as possible.

But, why?

This shouldn’t bother him.  
He needed to wait for the moment said image became a reality.  
And if it didn’t, he would need to make sure himself it did.

Even if that meant making himself responsible of making it become actuality...

Right?..  
Of course he was totally capable of doing this!  
No one else mattered as long as he lived and got out of that god forsaken place goddammit!  
He needed to rebuild his family name! He needed to rebuild the Togami corporation!

Before he could keep reaffirming his confidence in his own abilities to himself, a sudden alarm echoed through the room, taking everyone’s full attention immediately, and the whole room went silent except for that voice that filled everyone to the brim with pure, absolute despair.

The black screen filled with Monokuma’s figure.

“This is a School announcement. Please, all students gather in the gym immediately!”

He groaned internally, but kept his calm, almost bored expression. Dear god, was being composed 24/7 hard... he thought to himself.

“We should probably go...” Hina spoke up, breaking the silence covering the room like a blanket. What a stupid girl, was that really her idea? For them to assist to the mastermind’s orders like ordinary cattle? 

Oh no. Not in his wildest dreams.  
But, he then remembered Junko Enoshima’s limp body, lying in a pool of her own blood after being impaled brutally, right in front of everyone’s eyes.

All because she had done and said and done the wrong thing.

He definitely didn’t want to end up like that...

He got up of his chair in a swift, gracious movement, immediately followed by Toko. Ugh.  
Everyone walked out of the dining hall, a dreadful silence coating the atmosphere, because everyone deep down knew what they were being called to the gym for.

A new motive.

Nervous glances were exchanged, the continuous collective sound of numerous heels tapping against the floor, along with almost desperate-sounding gulps and heavy breathing.

Everyone was way too concerned to emit a single sound.

Complete quiet and peace. This were the kind of moments Byakuya enjoyed the most.

He didn’t even flinch. There was no need.  
He didn’t understand why everyone was so alarmed, it seemed absolutely unnecessary to him. 

He looked around once more, before opening the doors to the gym, silence still burning and piercing throughout the room. He focused his icy eyes on the podium the self-proclaimed headmaster was going to appear in, preparing himself for whatever the new motive was. He was ready to win.

And just as always, Monokuma presented himself excitedly, with movements brimming with energy like a child that had just been given a lollipop.

“Hello everyone! I will be frank with you, even though I’m a bear!... I’m soooo bored!”

That voice rang throughout the gymnasium, with its usual sickeningly playful tone, making everyone uncomfortable, annoyed even. He had to admit, as calm and collected as he wanted to seem, he sure as hell didn’t like that bear.

“Soooo, as usual, I shall provide you with a motive to keep your interest going!” The robot exclaimed, as if he referred to giving a prize to the fastest student, and not to force them to murder someone.  
“In other words, you’re trying to bribe us to kill each other?” Asked Kyoko with her usual emotionless face and analyzing lilac eyes. Byakuya definitely didn’t trust her. And it definitely wasn’t because he hated the way Makoto was looking at her, like she was the most wonderful human being to ever exist, because she wasn’t. It was him, Byakuya Togami, and he sure as hell didn’t hate that Makoto’s eyes didn’t notice and look at him and only him like that.

“Oh yes indeed!” Monokuma exclaimed once more. This was getting quite tiring...

“Our next motive iiisss...” he did a quite useless dramatic pause, since everyone’s undivided attention had been on him from the very start of his monologue. “Embarrassing moments and secrets! After all, we all have things we don't want anyone to hear, am I right?” A devilish grin plastered on the headmaster’s face, as another one of his signature laughs made its way out of the robot’s throat (if you could really call it that...)

The bear then pulled out 12 pieces of paper, each one with a student’s name on it, and proceeded to deliver them. Gasps could be heard around the room, and when Byakuya turned it around to read its content, he could feel his blood going cold.

“Byakuya Togami is in love with Makoto Naegi”

What. The. Fuck.

What. The. Ever loving. Fuck.

"The bear is lying" Byakuya said simply. He had to be after all. This was such a big lie, he felt greatly offended, the rage was beginning to consume him whole. The feeling setting on his stomach was incredibly unsettling, it felt like he had just been slapped in the face and kicked to the ground, and he refused to stay quiet and let such a great mistake go. Such disrespect! Was all he could think. I swear, I won’t allow the mastermind to make such assumptions about m-

"No he isn't." he heard a voice contradict him. He looked up to meet Makoto's eyes on him, this was the most serious he had ever seen the boy, his shiny eyes gloomy with worry. Or maybe it was... desperation?

But of course, he wouldn’t let someone who he absolutely did not care about contradict him.

"I'm sorry Naegi, I don't recall asking for your useless input" he scoffed, as he forced himself to use his usual venom. He could notice Makoto’s face lowering, along with the confidence it had taken him to actually contradict him and his statement. Had he been too harsh?

Wait. Since when has he worried about the consequences his words had on other people’s feelings?

"Wha wha wha wha?!" Monokuma exclaimed dumbfounded "I've already said it! I don't lie! This is a fair and square game!"  
“That is absolutely impossible, since naturally this paper does not hold the truth. I am Byakuya Togami, and i refuse to be disrespected in such a way.”

“Oh... puhuhuhu...” a sinister laugh cake from the bear, but this wasn’t any laugh, not at all. This wasn’t a mocking laugh as his usuals were, it looked like he was laughing for himself and himself only, like, as usual, he knew more than he was letting on.  
Byakuya immediately decided to jot provoke the bear, who knew what the person behind all this could be thinking right now. 

“Hey! What’s your problem?!” he heard the Ultimate Swimmer among the rest of his classmates. How dare she speak as he did?

“Excuse me?” Byakuya asked, expecting an answer as soon as possible, expecting to hear her statement back.

“You heard me” he looked at Hina, who stepped out of the crowd to reveal herself, an angry look plastered on her face as she clutched her fist. Did she think she looked intimidating? She looked as intimidating as one of the donuts she loved to eat so much...

~Like the driest desert in the rain~

“I’m sorry, but I cant bring myself to understand your question. Arguing with you would be absolutely pointless, I’m obviously right after all.” The heir’s words seemed to make Hina more annoyed, but after Makoto put his hand on her shoulder, she breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down and let out a groan, before returning to Sakura’s side and taking her hand, laying her face on the martial artist’s arm and closing her eyes.

Taka, slightly shaken up by the exchange, spoke up after a minute of silence.

“Well, anyways! Fellow students! Please listen to me!” He screamed as usual. As usual? Byakuya caught himself thinking that. How weird. He didn’t even know this person, how could he think the words as usual??

“To make sure no... violence occurs due to the motive presented by our headmaster...” Taka was visibly upset over having to make such an announcement, but, if Byakuya was being honest, he didn’t care in the slightest. Why would he waste his time pitying an enemy?  
“We should confess all our motives right here right now!”

What?

Did he just?..

No.  
No. No. No.

Oh hell NO.

But, Byakuya obviously wouldn’t show he was so startled by such a claim.

After all, the secret in question wasn’t even true. Right?

Of course it wasn’t, it just couldn’t be...

He looked around, almost everyone’s faces were graced with horror and panic. It was fairly obvious he wasn’t the only one not willing to share the contents of their papers with the rest of the class.

“I-I don't think that’s a good idea...” Hina spoke up softly, letting her head fall down, and with the single look everyone shot her, she knew they all agreed with her.

“W-well, please don’t let this discourage you my dear classmates!” Taka spoke up with enthusiasm. “Here! Ill go first!”  
He breathed in slowly, like he was preparing himself for confessing to have murdered someone. Oh. Maybe that was the case. Byakuya breathed out, an amused smirk plastering over his face.

How intere-...

“I- I once ran in the halls in order to get to class in time! I’m so sorry, I am know as the Ultimate Moral Compass, but I have disappointed all of you! I do not deserve my title!”

Dull...

Everyone stared at him incredulously, and after feeling everyone’s stares on him, Taka looked at the floor, and returned to his place in the circle that had formed.

Byakuya breathed in shakily, before looking over at everyone else. Most of them looked worried, regret gracing their features.  
They probably felt uncomfortable revealing an important thing about themselves that could change everything.

Byakuya analyzed Kyoko’s features. Completely calm and unfazed, as if nothing had happened in the first place. What could she be hiding? Her confidence was obviously fake. Yes, just like everything about her.

~Love me like cigarettes in Paris~

She then looked at him, and let a gentle taunting smirk grace her face. Byakuya sneered, and as soon as the trace of emotion had been there, it disappeared as she looked to her side. Byakuya then followed her gaze, being immediately mesmerized by green eyes staring at him.

Makoto noticed he had caught him staring, and looked away, a gentle flush spreading on his cheeks and ears.

Byakuya then looked back at the lilac haired girl, her composed face graced by tints of amusement, and this time, Byakuya didn’t hold back.

“What?” He asked, seemingly uninterested, and she smiled slightly, closing her eye, before her hand traveled up to her chin with gracefully soft movements, as if the two were playing chess.

“Hm?” She hummed in fake surprise. If there was anything Byakuya despised, was fake reactions, ape E.M. though he himself had mastered them years ago. Maybe he just didn’t like to not be the most mysterious person in the room.

“Quit staring at me like that, and if we’re already talking about your fake calm, you can stop pretending right now. We all know who you really are. You’re nothing more than a scared girl who thinks pretending to be unfazed by everything that’s going on is gonna make her more interesting. Well you can quit your pretentious attitude and start realising that’s you’re just a fake, scared girl who wishes she wasn’t here!”

Byakuya was now screaming, as everyone looked at him.  
He expected her to look annoyed. Maybe even hurt, or surprised. Hell, at this point he would do anything to erase that fake emotionless expression in her face, and get her to reveal who she really was.

But she didn’t.  
She smiled knowingly, and walked out of the room with a shine of mirth in her purple eyes.

“Togami?”

A single voice broke the silence.

He looked over at Makoto. He looked worried.

~Love me like a book that has no name~

Byakuya then looked at everyone else, before exiting the room as well, a forced scoff escaping his lips.

Who did she think she was? With her deductions and the way he looked at her.

The way he looked at her...

Why would he care about that? He could do whatever he wanted with her.

He could look at her with amazement shining in his green eyes, and he could smile whenever she entered the room, and he could talk to her alone during the afternoons.

Why was he so annoyed at Makoto Naegi clearly liking Kyoko Kirigiri?

He stopped on his tracks, pulling the motive out of his pocket.

He read the paper.

Over and over again.

“Byakuya Togami is in love with Makoto Naegi”

No matter how many times he read it, he knew it was impossible.

It had to be.

He then ran to the library. He didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts. He needed a distraction, or he would start overthinking. That never ended up well.

He entered the giant room, and the smell of old books along with the giant bookshelves immediately made him feel like he was protected, like no one could reach him in there.

~Let the birds sing~

He heard he door open behind him, and when he turned he was surprised by Makoto panting. Did he run all the way here?

“Togami!” He exclaimed.

“What the hell do you want?” The heir asked, looking away from him, and Makoto waited a second, so his breathing would be even again. Byakuya couldn’t look at him in the eyes, he knew if he did he would not be able to look away again, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Makoto smiled softly, before trying to approach Byakuya, closing the library door behind him.  
“I just want to talk.” He said, with a gentle, almost comforting voice.

Byakuya was sick of feeling like a mess whenever he was with him.

“Well, what if I’m sickened by your presence? Feel free to go crawl off and die” he really didn’t mean that.

“Come on, I know you don’t mean that...” he started out, a soft giggle making its way out of his throat, and the sound gave Byakuya goosebumps.

“What gives you the right to claim you know me?” He raised his voice, and saw Makoto get startled by the sudden reaction. He just barely caught himself from telling him he didn’t mean to yell at him when he looked at his hurt expression. But that soon changed, and Makoto’s eyes burned with a sudden determination, as his soft face turned into a light frown. This new side of Makoto was almost intimidating, and he backed away slightly when he raised his voice as well.

“Well what makes you think I don’t?” He answered. Byakuya frowned as well, and took a step forward.

“No one does. Don’t think you’re special just because you have the courage to talk to me you commoner. Not everyone is as foolish as you are, claiming that we’re friends, and thinking that’ll make you worth my time!”

~Let the fish swim~

“What makes you say that?! I deep down know you’re not who you show to them! You’re kind, and you care about all this. You care about us. You care about me.”

“No I don’t”

“Yes you do!”

“Stop lying to yourself! Your body could be the next body discovery announcement and I wouldn’t even be faced by it”

“Why do you want to seem like this?! I don’t understand! You could not kill any of us! We can exit this place together, I just know it!”

“ I could kill you right now and win the class trial without a problem Naegi! Stop testing me!”

“Well go ahead then! Kill me! Go on!”

Makoto opened his arms, panting slightly. They had both been yelling for a few minutes now.

Byakuya, determined to not seem vulnerable, pushed him to the closest wall, and he could see Makoto’s surprised reaction, before the blond smirked and placed one of his hands on the side of his face.

“What would you do if I decided to kill you right this instant?”

The air felt heavy as he stared at Makoto’s determined eyes. Byakuya placed his fingers in his stomach as if he was holding a knife, and barely graced the hem of his hoodie. He felt absolutely tense. His hands were shaking, and he couldn’t stop whatever this was. He didn’t want to.

His breathing was slow, and looking at Makoto’s half lidded eyes as he relaxed under him was like torture.

“You won’t”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I just do”

Makoto took the hand placed on his stomach, and Byakuya considered moving away and ending whatever spell they were both under, but his heart was beating so fast, and there was an inexplicable feeling of nervousness and expectation building up in his lower stomach, so he just let his hand be guided by the other boy’s towards Makoto’s neck, and when he touched the burning skin under his, he had to stop himself from sighing.

“You’re cold”  
Makoto whispered, as if he was too scared to raise his voice anymore.

And that was it.  
That was what broke the trance.

Byakuya leaned in unconsciously, and kissed Makoto.  
The other boy seemed taken aback, but immediately kissed back.

~And appreciate the life you live~

It was soft and sweet, and it tasted like unspoken words. Makoto moved his hands to Byakuya’s neck, and the whole world disappeared immediately. 

He couldn’t concentrate, his mind was blank, intoxicated with the feeling of Makoto’s figure against his. The contact made his head spin, and his stomach was consumed by a wave of contentment he had never experienced before. 

He didn’t want to let go, he wanted to keep this moment as long as he could, because he knew after they pulled apart, he would have to face himself with what he did, and how right it felt.

He was never gonna admit it out loud, but he knew he was scared. He was scared of what this meant, and how it would change everything. He was scared of getting attached, because that’s exactly the last thing he could afford to do. He was Byakuya Togami, and he wasn’t about to let himself be controlled by his feelings. By his weakness...

He felt himself start to run out of air, but he prolonged the moment as long as his lungs let him, before the pressure was too much, and he pulled apart, his and Makoto’s heavy breathing the only sound echoing through the empty library.

He forced himself to open his eyes, but he was still into deep of a trance, and he needed to let himself catch his breath. Once he opened them, the look in Makoto’s face made him want to forget out everything he had been taught and actually let himself analyze the giant wave of feelings filling his body.

But he couldn’t.

Maybe he could try and ignore it though.

Byakuya didn't let Makoto speak, cutting him off before he could even open his mouth. Makoto breathed in, and let himself be embraced and kissed like there was no tomorrow

Because we don’t know if there will be... he thought for a moment. They needed to talk about all of this.

He tried to pull away slightly, cupping Byakuya’s face with his hands, and pulling him apart.

“Byakuya-“  
“Don’t”

He was cut off by another press of lips against his.

Byakuya knew what Makoto was trying to do, but he didn't want this to be over just yet. He needed a minute, just a few more seconds even.

He pulled apart though, all the sorrow of knowing what he had to do next consuming him.

“Look, we should talk about this... what was that?”

A minute of dead silence.

“There's nothing to talk about”

~Miss me like the scent of your first room~

Makoto stared at him in total shock, and tried to stay calm. Hope keeps on going, his mind repeated like a mantra.

“Don’t look at me like that. You heard me Naegi. We can just forget this ever happened. You can go now”

He sat down in the closest table, and inspected the pile of books in front of him, trying to seem uninterested in continuing this conversation, and he had to force himself to not turn to look at Makoto.

“Byakuya, come on, you don’t really mean that... do you?”

That just broke his heart even more. He really didn't want to hurt him, but if it was the only way to make him run away from him, he was willing to do it. He had to stop this after all. He was taught to not care. He was taught to hurt, to make people suffer, because he taught it was the only way to make it to the top alive.

“Are you deaf” he scoffed with his usual disappointment filled voice.

“What?”

“Can’t you even understand a simple question? God, you really are stupid...”

Makoto now stared at him, his eyes filled with tears tinted by confusion and despair. His face was plain, serious, maybe even disconcerted.

“You mean nothing to me. This meant nothing to me. You're nothing more than cheap entertainment i can use to distract myself from the dullness of this place. You are nothing other than an extra, a simple, useless, and over all, plain person who won a raffle to enter this school. You don’t deserve your ultimate title, even f its as simple and invented as “luck”.”

Makoto stared at him wide eyed, as a gentle tear strolled down his face. He didn't move. He just stared at Byakuya, his big green eyes totally empty, showing nothing other than fury. He closed his eyes, another tear slipping past his eyelashes, and he wiped them both with his sleeves, before silently turning around, and exiting the library without a second glance.

~The thing you’ve always wanted to go back to~

Byakuya let out the air trapped inside his lungs, pain and nervousness consumed him whole once he was alone in the library.  
It had been 3 days since the incident in the library. Makoto didn't even look towards Byakuya’s general direction, and then only time they actually made eye contact, the green eyed boy had erased the smile he had previously given Hina and Kyoko, changing it for a stern glance, only to look away mere seconds after.

Of course everyone had noticed Makoto treating him differently, and of course they had tried to ask him what had happened between the two. They gave up soon though, the moment Byakuya poured his coffee on top of Yasuhiro’s giant hair.

Until one morning, before the usual breakfast meeting (he had only started attending frequently to see if he was lucky enough to be treated normally by Makoto, but he would never admit it), he was met in the dining hall by the one and only Kyoko Kirigiri, along with Celeste. They didn't go anywhere without the other nowadays. 

“Togami.” She greeted him. Why did she feel the need to act in such a proper and fake manner?”

“Kirigiri. Celestia.”

He greeted them, and opened the book he was reading, and tried to ignore their presence. But he heard the tap of two pairs of heels approaching him, and looked up at the both of them.

“Look. I know you are not really fond of my company. You made it extremely clear the day of the motive presentation.”

“What do you want?”

“Hmm. Makoto was right. You really enjoy getting to the point without any small talk, don't you?”

He looked into her eyes. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was making fun of him. How did she know what happened in the library? Ah. Of course Makoto would go on to cry on her shoulder. Pathetic.

“And i know what you're thinking. No, Naegi didn't approach me and use me as his confidant on purpose. I found him running all over the school along with Asahina, Ogami and Fujisaki. He didn't seem exactly... content.”

“And what do i have to do with all this?” It was pathetic of him to pretend. She obviously knew what had happened.

“Well you see, i was talking with Kyoko, and we both agree on the fact that you owe Naegi an apology.” Celeste chimed in. They were both staring at him, as if their eyes could look through his soul. But he had dealt with those kind of stares his whole life. He was immune.

~Ceilings looked so high when you were five~

“Naturally. But why should i do that?”

“I’m pretty sure you're not very fond of being on bad terms with him. And the only way you're gonna fix this big whole you dug yourself into is gonna be putting aside your pride, and apologizing to him” Kyoko declared.

“You see dear, Naegi might seem like a small defenseless soul, but that boy sure is intelligent, and he will not back down and pretend nothing happened, no matter how much he likes you.”

Those were the words that actually got him thinking.

Celeste was right.

Makoto wasn’t a person that needed protection. He wasn’t useless, or stupid.  
He was easily the sharpest person he had met in a long time.

And he wasn’t going to lie to himself any longer. Fooling yourself was a low strategy, and he was Byakuya Togami. He knew what he wanted, and he fought to get it. 

And he certainly knew what he wanted right now. He was no longer gonna pretend he felt nothing, because, maybe after all, feelings weren’t that bad, were they?

He looked up once again, and the two girls were still right in front of him.

He got up from the table, hope coursing through his veins. Maybe it wasn’t too late yet. He couldn’t give up. He wouldn’t give up.

“Where is he?”

Kyoko grinned, and he immediately knew this one was genuine. He couldn’t help but respond with a light smile himself.

“Last time i saw him he was in his room. Now hurry. Breakfast will start soon.”

Byakuya immediately ran out of the dinning hall, and sprinted to Makoto’s dorm room. Once he found himself in front of the red door, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

He breathed in, and knocked on the door.

~Miss me like the way your mother misses your height~

Makoto opened it with his usual smile, ready to greet whoever had knocked on his door, but upon laying his eyes on Byakuya, his smile had disappeared showing no trace, and he had slammed the door shut before Byakuya could even open his mouth. The heir sighed, before knocking once again, trying to keep his composure.

He was met with no response.

He now rung the doorbell, and a quiet voice could be heard from the other side.

“What do you want?” 

This was the first time in weeks he had heard Makoto’s voice, and he hadn’t realized how much he missed it until the moment there was silence surrounding the atmosphere once more.

“Nae- Makoto, let me in... please”

He had never in his life said please. Well, at least not in a long time. But he knew he would have to say it if he wanted to make this right. After all, what could a small plead do to him?

He stood against the door, his breath held hopeful, and he swallowed nervously as the air once again turned heavy around him.

He heard the lock open, and stood away from the door to encounter Makoto with his arms crossed, an his steps slow and quiet. He sent a look his way before frowning and looking away once more. Byakuya took this gesture as his way of saying ‘go on. I’m listening.’

He opened his mouth to speak, only to realize the nerves had dried both his will to speak and his confidence. He didn't want to mess this up, but as if remembering who he was, the words exited his mouth like a river following its natural course. After all, talking and conning was his second nature.

“Makoto...” he started out, just to be ungracefully interrupted by the boy in front of him.

“You know? You didn't need to kiss me if you were just gonna say all that. You could have said it from the moment i entered the library without the need to do something you didn’t really feel.”

He was about to respond by saying what he felt. How he actually didn't mean any of the horrible things he said, but Makoto just kept going on.

~Let the birds sing~

He was startled by the sound of the door unlocking, and Makoto’s eyes staring at him.

And even though Byakuya was way taller than him, right now, with each passing moments of Makoto’s eyes stabbing him like daggers, he felt like he was the smallest person on this Earth.

He looked deep inside his green eyes, and he could recognize a new emotion in them. Hope. 

“I know that I’m just a commoner, low-life, loser, useless sheep that doesn’t deserve you time. You don’t need to repeat it again.”

Byakuya smiled softly, and let his heart think before his brain for once. He cupped Makoto’s cheek, and softly and slowly leaned in, giving Makoto time to pull away if he wanted. 

But he didn’t.

And so their lips met once again.  
And it was wonderful. 

They kissed for what felt like eternity, but pulled away away after some seconds.

“What was that for?” Makoto asked, the previous coldness in his face and eyes replaced by a small smile, and a fondness he had never seen before inside them

Byakuya couldn’t suppress the smile gracing his lips.

“I didn’t really mean any of the things I said yesterday. I was scared, and I thought pushing you away was the best form of getting rid of this... feelings. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to be treated that way, and I understand if you're unable to forgive me.”

Makoto giggled lightly, his happy-go-lucky attitude gracing his movements once again. He took Byakuya’s hand, and smiled. It was the brightest smile Byakuya had ever seen in his life. It was the most genuine, kindest smile in this world, and he was sure he wanted to admire it his entire life.

They both returned to the dining hall.

All looks were directed at them, and Byakuya slipped his corporate mask back on.

Makoto was the only person who got to see the real him.

“What took you two so long? We were worried!”  
“Yeah! We though you may have been... hurt”  
“We thought that fuckin’ punk had murdered you!”  
“Bro! Don’t say that!”  
“Mondo!”

Makoto laughed at the exchange, and Byakuya turned to look at him and smiled. Everyone was focused on the other three boys after all.

He looked at the rest of the students, and was met with Kyoko’s eyes.  
She smiled.  
But this time it didn't feel as fake as it had the rest of the times... so he smiled back.

Makoto and him sited down, and Byakuya felt a squeeze to his hand under the table.

~Let the fish swim~

He would get them out of this place.

He was no longer going to be the Mastermind’s puppet.

He was Byakuya Togami...

And he was going to survive this game with Makoto Naegi beside him.

~And appreciate the life you live~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!!
> 
> A small part of me really wants to make this a dr thh re-write (with them,,, being soft bfs,,, in a secret relationship,,,) , so please, please, comment if you would be interested in reading it 🥺👉👈
> 
> Ahhh i hope u enjoyed it and didnt think it was too long
> 
> See u in the next one!! 🥺💕


End file.
